Barrow Gang
by rchginger
Summary: A Bonnie & Clyde AU, filled with smut, robbery, and violence. - It was a case of wrong place wrong time when Castiel met Dean. Slash.
1. Chapter 1

_Dear Diary, _

_Today is the day. Dean says that the police are getting closer, that they'll arrest us, that they'll separate us. And we can't let that happen now can we. Dean is everything to me, just as I know I'm everything to him. So separation isn't an option, Dean says we have two choices – to kill, or be killed. I wonder if they have joint racks in hell, because after everything we've done that's the only direction we'll be headed in. _

_Who would have guessed that I'd end up here, good-little church going Castiel a wanted fugitive? Two years ago I didn't know how to shoot a gun and wouldn't have picked one up even if I had; now I slept with one under my pillow. Two years ago I was set to marry a woman; now I allowed myself to be bent over and fucked by a man – and I love it. Two years ago I hadn't known Dean….now, well now Dean's all I know. _

…_.._

_Then….._

Castiel sighed, shuffling in place and glancing at his wristwatch for the umpteenth time in the last thirty minutes. His briefcase bumped the man in front of him and Castiel sent him an apologetic smile when he turned to glare. He didn't understand how it could be taking this long; there were only four people in line excluding him and including the middle-aged bottle redhead at the front who was shrieking at the poor teller whom appeared to be seconds from crying.

Haven, Kansas was a town of about a thousand, here the streets were cleaned daily, church was attended weekly, and everyone went to the Friday night high school football games. There was a bar on nearly every corner, a movie theater with two screens in the middle of town, and one – count it – one bank.

Haven National Bank had five employees, including one teller who was in his high school English class, and old man Joshua who was the banks only security guard. Not that there was much need for a security guard, the biggest crime Haven got was when bingo night at the community center got out of hand. It might sound ridiculous but those old people knew how to cause a scene when they felt they were cheated out of their bingo winnings. Castiel should know, he volunteered there on the weekends and Tuesdays night which, of course, was bingo night.

A sigh was on the tip of his tongue and he was just turning his wrist to catch another glimpse of his watch when the glass doors of the bank opened. Now normally he would have ignored it, even though the door opening sent a rush of cool night air through the heated space making Goosebumps raise on his arms. But today he didn't ignore it, and maybe later on he'd think it was fate or some such nonsense, but now he felt his heart constrict in his chest and his breath catch in his throats and not because of the rifles the two men where holding. It was his eyes, green gems shining out behind a black mask that had Castiel feeling light headed when they met his own.

He'd say that time stood still for a moment if that wouldn't have been so sappy, but it kind of did. For a moment it was just him and the masked man with the gun and green eyes, then the moment was shattered by the popping sound of gunfire and Castiel was falling to the floor while plaster and dust fell from the ceiling.

"Okay, this is how it goes." The man with the green eyes said as his partner turned to lock the door. "No one try to be a hero and everyone gets to walk away today."

And this was the problem with having an old man with partial cataracts guarding a bank, he was pretty much useless in the face of danger, especially seeing as how he wasn't even allowed to have a gun – it was the general concession that Joshua with a gun would be more of a danger than any robber.

The man with the green eyes went to the counter, pausing when the redheaded swung her purse at him. Castiel wasn't sure whether the woman was mental or….well no his money was on her being mental.

"Listen hear boy, you can't just,"

Whatever the _man_, because with a body that appeared to be solid and fit even beneath the material of his clothing he could be nothing but a man, could or couldn't do the woman never said seeing as how at that moment the man backhanded her hard enough to send her falling to the floor with a cry of pain.

Castiel winced as her head smacked on the vinyl flooring, and indignation and anger on her behave rose up in him. Before his mind could tell him to stop Castiel was getting to his feet.

"What?" The green eyed man said. "You going to tell me what I can't do too?"

"No, I figure you're an adult and can make your own choices. But you shouldn't hit a lady."

The man snorted. "She hit me first."

Castiel felt his mouth twist into a sneer. "Maybe I was wrong about the 'you being an adult' part."

The man came over to Castiel, placing the barrel of his rifle on Castiel's chest.

"You know you have a big mouth." The man said, stepping even closer and running the barrel of the gun upwards until it was pressing in the dip of Castiel's throat. "And as pretty as it is, all pink and plush, you shouldn't probably keep it shut." A finger touched Castiel's bottom lip, slipping just inside when Castiel gasped. "Though I could always stick something in it to keep you silent."

Castiel knew he should be scared, but the shiver that ran down his spine was not out of fear. Lust was beginning to curl in his belly like smoke from a cigarette, making his cock twitch. He had the strange urge to see if he could push the man into shutting him up like he said. He wondered if he kept talking if the man would push his finger farther into his mouth, or maybe the man would make Castiel suck on the barrel of his gun. If he was really lucky maybe the man would make him suck his cock, and Castiel would let him without a fight. The man could just shove him to his knees and make him suck right here in front of all these people who had the good sense to be afraid.

"Dude," the other masked robber said, coming forward and pulling green eyes away from Castiel. "We don't have time for this." A loud siren followed his sentence. "Actually we have no time for this." He took hold of the green eyed robbers arm and began to pull him towards the door.

"Wait," green eyes said, coming back to Castiel and taking his arm. "He's coming with us."

"D-dude,"

"It's not up for debate." Green eyes said, putting an end to whatever argument his partner was going to come up with.

Strangely Castiel himself felt no need to put up a fight, even though he knew he should. When the man said Castiel was coming with them, Castiel knew he didn't mean down the street for a beer, he meant he was kidnapping Castiel. And that should probably worry him more than it was, he had a family here, he was set to get married next week. But none of that seemed to matter to Castiel, all he found himself thinking was how many times he'd get to have sex with green eyes before the man killed him.

…


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you all for the lovely comments, there like cookies, a vital importance to my sanity. Not beta'd, all mistakes are my own and I apologize for them.

…

Hours later and miles away from Haven, Kansas and on the border of Texas, Dean Winchester found the middle of nowhere. It had taken him a long hard search through the mainland states, but he had found it at last. The posted welcoming sign claimed the population to be 28, but Dean counted three and that was if he included the two sheep dogs lounging in a patch of dirt beneath a leaning oak along with the old man that was little more than skin and bones rocking in front of the convenience store.

Dean pulled his 67' Chevy Impala to a stop along a gas pump, his brother in the passenger seat with an epic bitchface scrunching up his features as he pouts like a teenage girl stood up by her prom date. It hadn't taken Sam long to start in on him once Dean had gotten his new toy in the car and they'd been on the road for more than a minute. He'd called Dean an idiot and told him to stop thinking with his dick before he got them killed, or worst, arrested. There had been more, probably, but Dean had drowned Sam out with the sounds of Led Zeppelin as he cruised along shitty back roads that were havoc on his suspension, one eye watching out for any sign of the cops, the other trailing over the prone form of his new rider.

Castiel, the man had called himself before Dean had pinched him with a needle and flooded his system with a wave of propofol that would, hopefully, have him out until Dean found a safe place for them to rest during the night. Castiel, no last name given, with his blue eyes, dark bed-rumpled hair, and whisky-sex voice that made Dean want to shove his cock down the man's throat just to see if he could get that seductive baritone voice to go even rougher.

Dean moaned, his cock twitching at the thought and he thinks that he'd better find a place to bunk down soon or else he'd end up fucking his new toy on the side of the road. Dean turned off the engine and pulled the key out of the ignition, turning to look at his brother in time to see him giving Dean his most epic bitchface, a look that clearly says that Dean's a pervert and '_why oh why did you have to be _my _brother'._

"Dean," Sam starts.

"Leave it Sam." Dean says, cutting him off. He doesn't need Sam to tell him what an idiot he's being, how he's putting them both at risk by kidnapping a grown ass man – a man who the cops were no doubt looking for. Doesn't need Sam to tell him because he already knows. But, and here's the kicker, Dean didn't give a damn about any of that. He doesn't care that they'll have to run harder now, that they'll have to lay even lower than they normally do and keep Cas to the shadows. Because, quite frankly, Dean wants to keep his new toy all to himself anyways, preferably naked and in a bed. He doesn't want the world looking at those plush lips and hearing that bedroom voice, and where the fuck that came from? This need to carry Cas off to his cave and keep him there? Dean doesn't know, and at the moment he doesn't give a fuck.

"What the hell are you doing?" Sam presses on. "You can't just kidnap someone." He says it like kidnapping is the worst thing that they've ever done. Like they haven't killed men and women, leaving a trail of blood in their wake. Then again Sam doesn't like the killing like he does, doesn't appreciate the smell of fresh blood and the coppery tang of it on his tongue.

"Sam," Dean says as he pushed out of the car and starts towards the little shack that he supposes to be a convenience store.

He heard Sam struggling out of the car, the slamming of the passenger causing Dean to whip around.

"I get that your pissed with me, but don't take it out on her or I swear I'll make you walk."

Sam pulled a face.

"Do you even have a plan, other than, you know, wanting to f-" Sam stopped with a grimace of disgust.

Dean chuckled, turning and continuing to the convenience store. The rusted hinges of the door whined as Dean pulled it open, stepping inside the small space. It was hotter than hell in here, seeing as how it was reaching above 90 outside and the little shack had no air-conditioning. He snatched up a handful of beef jerky as he glanced at the pimpled faced teen behind the counter – okay, so population 4, it was still a far cry from 28, Dean wondered if he could sue for false advertising.

"Just tell me why?" Sam said, crowding close to Dean as though Dean gave a fuck about the kid overhearing.

"Why what?" Dean asked, ripping open one of the beef-jerky and biting into it as he came to a stop in front of the fridges.

"Why him?"

Dean paused, leaning on the open door and enjoying the wave of cool air that washed over him.

"What do you want me to say Sam? Because I honestly have nothing for you. I don't _know _why."

"Dean,"

"Maybe it's his hair that just seems to beg for me to grab on to. Or maybe it's his voice that was created for the bedroom." Dean bent over and grabbed a six-pack of beer and two bottles of Gatorade for when Cas woke. "Maybe it's because when I pressed my gun against him instead of becoming scared he became hard, and it's been a really long time since I had good dick."

Sam gagged. "TMI."

Dean chuckled and shrugged. "You asked."

He walked to the counter, grabbing a few bags of chips and couple of candy bars, and a bag of sour-patches and threw a couple of bills at the teenager.

"Twenty on the pump." Dean told him, before grabbing up his purchases and heading for the car.

Dean stepped outside to see Castiel sitting up in the back seat, eyes wide with a large piece of duct tape covering his mouth and his hands tired together in front of him. Dean felt a growl build in chest as he looked at the bound man.

"Damn," Dean said. "He's so goddamn gorgeous."

"Please stop sharing." Sam said, stepping down onto the dirt road, glancing at the old man to see if he had noticed the BDSM scene in the back of the car. He'd really like to leave a town without having to kill someone for once, but as he turned to look at Dean and saw that particular glint in his eye, Sam knew today wouldn't be that day.

"Aw, but Sam I thought you liked it when I talked about my feelings." Dean rounded, taking the nozzle from the pumping station and began pumping much needed fuel into his baby.

He leaned his upper body in through the open back window, listening to the little whimper Castiel let out. His pupils were blown wide but not from fear, from lust. Dean could tell by the blush that colored the column of his necks, the way his breath hitched in his throat, and from the fact that Castiel shuffled forward and angled his body closer to Dean.

"Hey gorgeous," Dean said. "You want something to drink?" He asked holding up a bottle of Gatorade for Castiel to see.

He waited for Castiel to nod before reaching out and taking hold of the tape between his index finger and thumb. He paused and ran his gaze over Castiel's flushed face. "You'll be good for me won't you?"

The nod came quicker this time and Dean pulled away the tape, fast enough to that he knew it had stung.

"Here," he said, thrusting the bottle at him. "Drink."

Castiel complied, taking the bottle from Dean so that their fingers brushed in a very deliberate manner. Dean watched Castiel's throat work to swallow the liquid and wondered how it would look trying to work around his dick. Reaching down he adjusted his hardening cock, looking to relieve the uncomfortable pressure and failing miserably. Castiel's eyes followed the movement and heat flared in his eyes, darkening the blue to black as his tongue snaked out to wet his bottom lip.

Dean was about to climb into the car and get his hand on Cas' dick, or Cas' hand on his -he wasn't picky, when he heard the shuffling sound of a struggle and raised his head to peer over the top of the Impala as Sam drugged the teenage clerk towards him.

"What-" Dean began, stopping when Sam held out rolled up sheet of paper with his free hand. Dean took it, unrolling it and wincing as he caught sight of Castiel's face. "Fuck," he bit out, crumpling the paper in his fist. "Did he call anyone?"

"No. Caught him when he was going for the phone." The kid whimpered and tried to tug away from Sam who took a tighter grip on his shirt and shook the kid hard enough to make his head roll on his shoulders. "This shit right here Dean, is why we don't _kidnap _people."

Dean sneered, throwing the crumpled paper off to the side. Leaning down he grabbed his polished Desert Eagle from the floor board of the backseat, making sure that the back of his hand brushed against Castiel's crotch when he pulled back. And damn was he hard. Dean could see a wet spot beginning to form on the light material Castiel's trousers. He wanted to put his mouth there, see if he could taste Castiel's dick through his clothes.

"Come here gorgeous." He said, opening the door and moving back so that Castiel could step out of the car.

Castiel gasped as Dean pressed him back against the warm metal of the car, his thigh brushing against Castiel's dick with feather light pressure. He gnawed at his lips to keep from leaning forward and doing the same to Dean's. Pre-come was leaking from the tip of his cock in steady spurts, running down the rigid length and wetting his balls. It was impossible, how hard he was, how much he wanted Dean.

He felt the cool press of Dean's gun against the heated flesh of his neck and a rush of lust shot through him like fine liquor, making him tingle all the way to his toes and sending a shock through his nerve endings until he was gasping for breath.

"You ever use a gun before gorgeous?" Dean asked, his breath tickling over Castiel's lips as he spoke and he whimpered as he shook his head in the negative. "So I'm bettin' you've never killed before." It was a statement but Castiel shook his head anyways, eyes watching the way Dean's lips formed his words. Dean looked at him with a spark of desire and fire in his eyes. Licking his lips he asked, "Do you want to?"


	3. Chapter 3

Sexiness below…..read at own risk. Still not beta'd, all mistakes are my own.

….

"Kiss it." Dean said. And, like he had come to expect, Castiel did as he was told, lowering his mouth to the slide of the gun and running his lips over it.

Sam was in the car, no doubt pouting. He didn't understand Dean's need for this, he though Dean should just get on with it, his exact words being 'give him the damn gun or just do it your damn self Dean'. It was a lot of 'damn's' were Sammy was concerned and Dean knew his little brother was growing impatient with him and his new toy, but Sam would just have to deal because Dean couldn't see getting rid of Cas anytime soon.

He curled the fingers of the hand not holding the gun in Castiel's hair, gripping it tight enough to draw a gasp from his pretty toy. Castiel tongued the metal to a shine, all the while moaning like a whore. Dean wanted to push the barrel into that beautiful mouth, and at this point there was no doubt in his mind that Castiel would let him do it.

The kid was whimpering pathetically in a corner, his mouth a mess of blood and broken teeth from where Dean had pistol-whipped him. Dean looked at him over Cas' shoulder, a dark smile twisting his features.

"He's gorgeous isn't he?" Dean asked and the boy nodded, Dean knew he did so from the misguided hope that they wouldn't kill him if he agreed. Dean almost told the poor boy that no matter what he did he was going to die. "Like an angel….my own little fallen angel." Dean whispered, removing his hand from Cas' hair to run it down his spine, stopping when he reached the dip at his back.

Cas was still going to town on the gun, tonguing the barrel hole with the tip of his tongue. Dean felt his own little opening quiver with envy. What he wouldn't do to have Cas do that to him. A spurt of pre-come shot out his dick and Dean knew he could come just from watching Cas blow his gun.

"You know I just found him." Dean said to the boy as he watched riveted as Castiel worked the barrel of the gun further into his mouth, before pulling off until only strings of saliva connected his mouth to the gun before diving back in. "Talk about fate, huh."

Drops of saliva fell from the gun and unto his hand. Dean lent forward and lapped it up as Castiel looked up at him beneath the curling lengths of his eyelashes.

"That's enough, baby." Dean whispered, shushing Cas when the man whimpered as the gun was withdrawn from his mouth. Cas followed it in vain, mouth opening and closing, tongue snaking out to for another lick.

Dean snaked an arm around Castiel's waist in the pretence of holding him still, his fingers brushing teasingly at the fly of Cas' pants and he moved when he felt the other man's cock jerk at his touch. It took all his will power but Dean drew his hand away, instead resting it on Cas' stomach as he pressed his front to Castiel's back, his cock resting in the dip on of his spine.

"Now pay attention gorgeous," Dean said, removing his hand from Cas to retrieve the clip from his pocket, hammering it home before placing his hand on Castiel once again. He caught the look in Castiel's eye as he gazed at the gun…..like hell would he have let Cas fellatio his gun with it loaded, he was trigger happy on any given day and with Cas working his piece….Dean wasn't yet ready for Cas to die.

Flipping the gun in his hand he presented the gun to Cas bunt end first.

"Take it," Dean prompted after a moment of hesitation from Castiel. He curled his fingers over Castiel's, looking down the sight and aiming it just right. "Now this baby has a bit of a kick back to it, so you want to steady yourself." Dean said. "Open your legs a little more." And Cas did, of course. Dean ran his hand down Cas' body until he had a thigh in his hand, pulling gently he forced Cas to spread just a little more.

"Now you've got to be really gentle with her." Dean was saying as he brought his hand back up, pausing to tap his fingers on the erection pressing against the soft material of Cas' pants.

Cas moaned, arching his back and pressing his ass against Dean in the most tantalizing manner that tested Dean's will to the edge.

"Open your eyes gorgeous," Dean said, running his nose along the line of Castiel's neck, breathing in the salty scent of sweat and something that was sweet like vanilla. "You need to be able to see your target, or who knows what you'd end up shooting."

"Yes Dean." Castiel said, ever so obedient.

"Such a good boy," Dean muttered, moving his hand so that he could palm Cas' cock through his clothes.

"Dean," Cas moaned out as shivers of pleasure shot through his system, but he managed to keep his eyes open.

"Now, squeeze the trigger."

There was a loud pop as Castiel shot a gun for the first time ever, the kick of the gun vibrated up his arm at the same time his balls pulled tight and he was coming all over himself. Whining low in his throat, pushing his body against Dean's as he watched blood pool around the body of the dead teen.

"Oh fuck," Dean panted, as he felt the wet evidence of Castiel's pleasure on his hand. His pants were soaked through….fucking hell. "Shit Cas," He mouthed at the back of Castiel's neck. The gun fell to the floor with a clatter in Dean's rush, he pushed Cas forward until he was bent over the counter before lining up behind him so that his cock was pushing in between the cheeks of Cas' ass and began to rut against him.

Gripping his hips tight in an attempt to keep the other man still, Dean did his best to try to fuck his way through their clothes.

"Dean,"

"Ah," he grunted. "You little slut. You loved it didn't you? Killing that poor kid?"

"Yes!" Castiel shouted. "Dean please, please, I want,"

"What do you want Cas? Hmm, I'll give it to you all you have to do is ask."

"I want your cock in my mouth. I want your cock in my mouth like your gun was."

And that was it….Dean was gone. Back arching, he bit off blasphemous curses as his cock jerked and coated his boxers with come.

After a moment Dean turned Cas' in his arms, and though he wanted to kiss him Dean found himself starring at the man in awe. Gazing into those too blue eyes and wondering what he had done to deserve such a creature.

He doesn't know who long he just stood there _looking _at Cas, but too soon his cell phone was beckoning and he was pulling away.

"What?" Dean said gruffly into the phone.

"Dude if you're done doing whatever it was you were doing, and _no _I don't want details, we should probably get going."

"Yeah, yeah, don't get your panties in a twist Samantha, we're on our way." Grabbing a lighter from a display stand Dean hung up the phone, bent down to pick up his gun, and asked Castiel, "You want anything?"

Castiel smirked at him before going about and loading up his arms with a bunch of junk. Dean waited for him at the door, looking to see that the old man was no longer breathing. Dean arched an eyebrow in Sam's direction, and Sam answered with one of his own. Dean snorted, rounding the car and opening up the back door before retrieving the nozzle of gas pump and dragging it towards the shack.

"Dean," Sam started.

"Oh, come on Sammy, everyone likes a little firework now and then." It was a quick work, dosing the place with gasoline. Putting the nozzle back Dean flicked open his newly acquired Zippo, "Don't try this at home kids." Dean quipped before tossing the lighter to the building and jumping into the car.

They were half-way down the street when the sky filled with flames.

"Over kill much." Sam said.

"Shut up bitch."

"Jerk."

Catching Cas' eye in the rearview mirror Dean throttled the engine and raced down the street as the other 26 residents of the sleepy town finally came out their hidey-holes.

"Where to next?" Cas asked, opening a bag of cheesy Doritos.

And damn, Dean though he might just be in love.

….

Clicky-click the little button. Go on.


	4. Chapter 4

….

The Highland Park neighborhood of Dallas was one of those places that Dean never felt comfortable in. Clean streets and picket fences with manicured lawns, and large homes with luxury cars sitting in the circular driveways. So picture fucking perfect it made Dean want to puke.

Where Dean and Sam had grown up was a far cry from the beauty of this place. When he was little his neighbors had been drug addicts and drunks and Dean had never been able to walk about by himself because none of those junkies had scruples and stealing from a kid was acceptable as long as it would get them their high.

"You know we could just get a motel room." Sam said as he looked out the passenger window at the large Victorian manor with its wrap around porch and large bay windows. The little kitten in his lap wiggling with restlessness.

The feline had been wandering in the middle of the street when they found it. Dean had almost ran it over when Sam pointed it out to him, Dean was still going to run it over (because if it wasn't smart enough to move out of the way then it didn't deserve to live), but Sam had made the suggestion that they could use it. Sometimes his baby bro had good ideas.

"Not tonight we can't," Dean said, catching sight of Castiel in the review mirror. His pretty angel was asleep; his trench coat was being used as a make-shift pillow, his suit jacket had long since been taken off, and his neck-tie was loose around his neck. He looked so innocent. Not like the slut Dean new he was. The murder Dean had made him.

"Tonight is special Sammy. I don't want my first time fucking Cas to be on some stained motel bed."

Sam pulled a face and made some more gagging noises.

Dean chuckled.

"I don't know why I put up with you?" Sam said.

"You put up with me because you have to. Besides who are you to complain? I'm the one that has to put up with your gassiness." Dean said. "And that shits deadly."

"Oh, like you're any better with your beer farts."

"That is not the same thing. It's not even close."

"So you say."

"I really do."

They were quite for a moment while Sam petted the cat.

"We've got to think about pulling another job soon, seeing as how the last one didn't exactly go to plan." Sam said.

And they were back to Cas again. Dean had wondered when Sam would start, the fact that Cas had been awoke for most of the ride was the only reason Sam hadn't said anything earlier.

"Yeah." Dean breathed out watching the movement of Cas' chest rise and fall.

"Maybe when you get rid of your new pet." His tone was a little scornful. Sam had never been one for change, and he didn't really like new people – especially people he thought of as a threat to his relationship with Dean. And not in _that _kind of a way, it was just that Dean was all Sam had, and vice versa. They didn't really know how to act when someone came between them.

"I'm not getting rid of Cas." Dean said. Cas was his now, and Dean wasn't ever going to let him go.

Apparently Sam didn't believe that, because he rolled his eyes and scoffed.

"I'm serious."

"What, you want a relationship with him or something?" The way Sam said it made it sound like the stupidest idea in the world.

"And if I do,"

"Oh come on Dean," Sam said. "He's pretty I'll admit to that, but you don't do relationships. Neither of us does."

Yeah, but that was because no one else could possibly understand them….except for Cas. And maybe Dean was wrong, maybe his mind was clouded by desire and once he got his dick in Cas' ass he wouldn't want the man anymore…maybe, but he sorely doubt it.

"Maybe I don't do relationships, but I do Cas," Because the image of how Castiel had looked sucking on his gun was frozen in his mind, how he had held the same gun and pulled the trigger with no hesitation just because Dean had told him to. How Cas' body had quivered against his own as the man came from killing. Dean couldn't give that up, he wouldn't. "or at least I will as soon as you get your ass out of the car and get this show on the road."

Sam sighed.

"This isn't over." He warned Dean.

"Of course not. Now get to work bitch."

"Fucking jerk." Sam said as he opened the Impala's door and stepped out of the car.

Shifting in the driver seat of the Impala, Dean watched as his little brother galloped across the street. For such a large guy Sam knew how to be quick and move with grace, as he crossed under the hanging lamp of a wrought iron street light. the white head of the kitten tucked in his arms peeked over his shoulder.

"What is Sam doing Dean?" Castiel asked from the back seat, his eyelids were low from sleep; he looked like a rumpled mess. A sexy rumpled mess. He rubbed his eyes as he sat up. Dean wondered how long he had been awake.

"Hmm," Dean said half-asleep himself. His body ached and the need to have Castiel beneath him, bare and legs spread wide had not left him. Desire hummed under his skin, making the tips of his fingers tingle until he had to tap them against the steering wheel in search of relief.

"Sam," Castiel insisted. "Why does he have the kitten?"

"Because people like kittens, shit if I know why, especially these people."

"How do you know that?" Castiel inquired, crowding closer to the back of the driver seat.

"You see that sticker on the back window of the car there?" Dean pointed at which car he meant, the BMW parked in the paved driveway of the house that Sam was currently heading towards. The sticker was barely visible in the limited light provided by the street lamp, but Cas nodded anyway.

"Yes."

"It's an SPCA sticker. Animal rescue league. Means they're saps for balls of fluff."

After a moment Cas said. "So, Sam's going to use the kitten to get the people in the house to open the door?"

Dean smiled, turning his head so that he could catch a glimpse of his pretty boy.

"You're a quick study gorgeous."

Cas damn near purred at the compliment.

"But why Sam?" he asked.

"People buy Sam in the innocent role," Dean shrugged. "It just goes to show that the rest of society is a bunch of fucking morons."

Cas hummed, "I think it's the hair."

Dean laughed a short, harsh sound that was quickly abbreviated as the porch light of the house Sam was approaching flicked on, a moment later the door was opened by a woman with dark hair and pretty pale skin. There was a moment of conversation between the two, concern and worry mixed with a bit of skepticism playing on the woman's face. Dean was just thinking that they'd end up having to do this the hard way when the woman stepped back to allowed Sam inside the house.

"Here we go," Dean said, pushing the Impala's door open. He went to the truck and took out a duffel bag filled with his clothing. Unzipping it, he placed lengths of winding rope on top of the neatly folded clothing; obviously Sam's doing, along with rolls of duct-tape, hypodermic needles, and extra ammo for his Eagle. He grabbed another duffel full of Sam's belongings, before shutting the trunk and going to open the back door. "Come on gorgeous, I think it's about time that I properly fucked you."

….

Dean opened the door to a large entry way with polished wood flooring and smoky grey walls with happy family pictures adorning them. A cat twines between his feet as he strides towards the sound of Sam's voice when the other man called out to them, making sure to keep Castiel's hand in his.

His pretty angel is looking around with wide eyes, trailing the tip of one finger over the picture frames with the smiling faces looking back at them. The pretty mother and the handsome father and their two kids, both appearing to be no older than thirteen, that look like models. Dean hates them, some might say that what he was feeling was envy, and maybe it was, so what….he was the one with the gun after all.

"Are we going to kill them?" Cas asked, crowding close to Dean's back, running his hand down Dean's chest to the gun tucked in the waistband of his jeans.

"Do you want to?"

"Yes." Cas says, skimming his lips along the column of Dean's neck as he fingers the bunt of the gun.

Dean wonders where the hell Cas had been all his life, because his gorgeous angel had to have been made just for him.

They come to a stop in the doorway of a living area, something which others might call a den but Dean doesn't give a fuck about all that as long as it had a TV and cable. The mom and daughter are huddled together on the sofa with the dad's arms stretched out over them. There's someone missing.

"Where's your son?" Dean asked, stepping down into the room and any from Cas.

"He's not here." The man answered, glancing uneasily at Sam who was sitting on the end of the coffee table, his Beretta pointed at the family.

Dean didn't believe him for a moment. He pulled his gun from his waistband and handed it to Cas. "Go make sure he's really not here."

"And if he is?"

"Shoot him."

The woman gasped and turned pleading eyes on her husband.

"Wait!" The man called out just as Cas was turning to leave the room. "I'll tell you where he is, just don't hurt him."

"Where is he?" Dean asked.

"In his bedroom, hiding in the closet."

"If you're lying…."

"I'm not, I swear." The man said, tears glistening in his eyes.

"Did he call someone?"

"I, I don't think so." The man answered.

"If he called the police, I promise you that you and your family will die,"

"You can check!" The man said hurriedly. "On that phone there," He nodded pass Dean to the entertainment center.

Dean turned, picked up the phone.

"Press the menu button and then dialed calls, it'll show you any outgoing calls."

Dean did as the man had said; noting that the last outgoing call was over two hours ago and the last incoming was thirty minutes before.

"Did you get there cells?" He asked Sam as he sat the phone back in its cradle.

Bitch face number four. "Of course Dean. It's not my first rodeo."

Dean snorted. Maybe not but when kids were involved Sam didn't always think straight.

He turned to look at Cas who was petting the gun lovingly.

"Go and get him gorgeous."

"Can I still shoot him?" Cas inquired fingering the gun.

The mom whimpered while the daughter glared murderously at his angel.

"Nah. Just bring him here."

Castiel looked disappointed, and Dean found that he hadn't the crestfallen look on his face, but nodded and said, "Yes Dean." Like the good boy he was. Dean would have to award him for his obedience later.

"Why?" The woman asked barely above a whisper. "Why are you doing this?"

"Because we can." Dean answered as he sat down his duffel and took out the rope along with the duct tape and needles. He handed the needles to Sam and began to unwind the rope, "Now be good for me and you might live through the night."


	5. Chapter 5

Dean looked up as Cas all but dragged the teen boy into the room. He was good looking with blond hair and blue eyes but was a scrawny kid and putting up one hell of a fight. He shied away when Cas pressed the bunt of the gun against his jaw.

"Please don't do this, please." The boy begged. Dean watched Castiel's face, for….right there! A flicker of emotion, regret, sorrow, grief. Cas was starting to have second thoughts, buyer's remorse even though Dean didn't doubt for a moment that if he had told Cas to kill the kid, his angel would have done it. Probably would still do it, guilt or no guilt.

Sam coughed lightly causing Dean to glance at him. He'd seen it too, Dean could tell. He threw Dean a 'what are you going to do now?' look, mixed with 'I told you so", while some how managing to convey 'sorry you're epic gay, murderous romance isn't working out',

Dean shrugged it off. So what if Cas had emotions and shit, hours ago Cas hadn't even known how to shoot a gun, now he was a murder and looked at the pistol with desire. If it took a couple of days to kill off the part of Cas that cared, then Dean figured that was okay.

"Hey gorgeous," Dean said, drawing Cas' attention to him and away from the boy. For a moment something akin to fear flashed in his eyes as he looked at Dean. There and gone so fast that Dean would have missed it had he not have been looking. His cock twitched at the though of Cas being afraid of him, because he knew that even if Cas was afraid he would still get on his knees and willing suck Dean off if told to do so. "Why don't you go get comfortable while Sam and me finish up here."

It wasn't a request and Cas seemed to know it because he only nodded, shoving the boy towards Dean.

"Do you want," he began, fingering the gun.

"Nah, keep it."

He smiled shyly before turning and leaving, Dean watched him go hoping that he didn't do something stupid to make Dean kill him.

"Come here kid."

…

Castiel ignored the muffled screaming and thumping sounds coming from the other room and he ascended the wide, spiral staircase. It was easy to find the master bedroom, the room at the end of the long hall with its white double doors. It was plush and luxuries, done in a blue and green color scheme that extended to everything from the walls and carpet and the bedclothes. Padding across the carpet, he sat heavily on the edge of the bed and took off his shoes and discarding his socks. Feet bare, he wiggled his toes and sighed.

His mind was beginning to fill with thoughts; thoughts that made him want to question the situation he found himself in. And he didn't wan to question this. Question Dean.

He looked at the cordless phone on the night stand and contemplated calling home to at least let his family know he wasn't dead, that he was alright. But shoved the thought away quickly. They'd call the cops if he contacted them, the Dean would be arrested and Castiel would never see him again. For some reason that thought made his heart clench. He didn't understand why but for some reason Dean was important. From the moment Castiel had caught his gaze behind his mask in the bank Dean had been important to him.

So no, he couldn't call anyone.

Sighing once more he pulled his tie from around his neck and threw it off to the side. After a quick search he found the remote and flipped through the channels, pausing when he saw the face of the teen boy he had killed staring back at him in an almost accusatory manner. Before he knew what was happening he was lurching onto his feet and rushing into the attached bathroom, going to his knees and emptying his mostly hollow stomach contents into the toilet bowl.

He dry heaved for long moments, chest hurting and throat raw as tears began to fall because….oh fuck! He had killed someone, a boy no less. Someone's child. And he had enjoyed it! Came from it!

Getting to his feet gracelessly he went to the sink, turned on the faucet until it was blazing hot and nearly burnt him, and scrubbed furiously at his hands.

"It's kind of late to start regretting it."

Sam.

Castiel jerked his head up and looked at the younger man in through the mirror. His long, lean body resting on the doorway, and dark smirk playing on his lips.

"You know he thinks you're like him," Like him, Sam said, not like _us. _Because Sam didn't enjoy the killing part as much as Dean did, that was plain to see. "I told him he was wrong, but Dean, when he gets something in his head, it's hard to get it back out."

Castiel, saying nothing, turned off the faucet but did not turn around.

"Don't let him see you regret it. He'll kill you if you do."

"No,"

"What, you think you're special or something?" Sam scoffed.

"Aren't I?" He asked. "Might be stupid of me, but something tells me Dean doesn't do this type of thing often."

"He's just obsessed with you, you talked back and people don't usually talk back to Dean. Once he's fucked you, he'll be done with you."

"And if he isn't?"

They had a small stare off, before Sam broke eye contact and looked off to the side.

"He will be."

Castiel turned now.

"It scares you that he might actually care about me."

"You don't know anything about me. Or about Dean." Sam said angrily.

"Maybe not, but I'm planning on sticking around to find out."

Sam turned to leave but Castiel stopped him with a question.

"Why come and warn me?"

Sam shrugged. "Just thought I'd offer some friendly advice."

"Well I don't need it, because I don't regret it." And it wasn't a lie, most of him didn't regret it no matter what that made him, but there was a small part of him that was whispering that it was wrong, that _Dean _was wrong. It didn't take much to smother the voice out and Castiel choose to ignore it, because wrong or not he wanted Dean.

But Sam didn't believe that.

"Of course you don't."

…


End file.
